Back From the Dead
by dorkurz
Summary: Duo died a year ago. Heero has tried to move on and is now with Relena but, on the day that Heero is going to ask Relena an important question a person comes to Heero. A person that might change Heero's decision for the rest of his life.
1. Surprise comes knocking at the door

Disclaimer- I dont own gundam wing. Not a single part.  
  
Warnings- Um... lets see. Well there's a Relena and Heero paring and it mentions a Heero and Duo pairing.  
  
Author's notes- Ok,.... well if you know me, then you know how much I can't stand Relena. I hate her basically. It's a simple as that. So you might be wondering why I put this story as a 1xR fic. Well.... I guess one of the reasons is because I wrote this at 1:00am and wasn't thinking properly and, the other reason..... well you're just gonna have to read to find out.  
  
  
  
Back From The Dead  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Sitting. I was just sitting. I wasn't clicking away at a laptop, I was just sitting, staring out a window, thinking. I was so deep in thought that it startled me when Relena came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
I figured she wouldn't understand so I decided not to tell her.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"But you look so deep in thought Heero."  
  
I got up from where I sat and turned around to look straight into her eyes. I lifted my hand and caressed the side of her face. It was the softest skin I've ever felt. Then I leaned foward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Then I whispered in her ear.  
  
"You're too concerned with little things." I walked past her and got into bed. She then turned around and walked over to sit on it. She layed down with her back facing me. I layed down behind her and moved my hand to caress up and down her arm. "I was thinking about Duo."  
  
She pushed my hand away and sat up to look at me. A quick flash of anger went through her eyes.  
  
"Why?" She said it gently and calmly but I knew she was upset. She hated it when I spoke of Duo. She understood how I had felt about him. "Heero, it's been a year." I sat up from the bed. She looked into my eyes and then placed her hand on the side of my face sighing as I leaned into it. "I just think you should move on from it. What's happened has happened and, there's nothing we can do about it." She moved her hand down so it rested over my heart. "I know you... cared... about Duo a lot but, Duo died Heero and, I think you should get on with your life."  
  
Maybe it scared her, the fact that I might love someone who's dead more than her.  
  
"Relena..."  
  
"I know that you'll always have a special place in your heart for him but right now I just want you to let me make you happy. I want you to love me as much as you loved Duo, maybe even more. Heero please let me make you happy." A single tear fell down her face as I pulled her into my embrace with her head resting against my chest.  
  
"You do make me happy."  
  
"Really Heero?"  
  
I nodded back and the ends of my mouth almost curled up to form a slight smile. Almost. But I haven't been able to smile since Duo was alive.  
  
I slightly shook my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts of Duo and focuse my attention onto Relena. I lifted her chin and leaned foward kissing her and letting my tongue slip inside her mouth. She seemed to melt in my arms. I layed back down, still holding her, as she whispered in my ear how much she loved me. Then we both let sleep claim us as we went into a world of dreams.  
  
~  
  
I woke up early in the morning and tiptoed downstairs to the kitchen so as not to wake Relena. I decided to make breakfast. It would probably be ready by the time she would wake up. I turned on the stove and placed a pan on it so it would heat up. Once it was hot enough, I cracked a few eggs and let them drop onto the pan.  
  
"Heero that smells good." I turned around to she Relena sitting down at one of the chairs.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'm going out with a couple of friends this afternoon for lunch. You don't mind do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll probably be back around dinner time."  
  
I didn't reply. This actually went perfectly with the plans I had already made.  
  
I got out some bread and put it in the toaster. Then I got out some butter and glasses to put the orange juice in. I scooped up the eggs and put two on each plate, followed by the toast which had just popped up from the toaster. I buttered the toast then brought the plates and drinks over to the table.  
  
I ate in silence while Relena talked about things and I nodded now and then. I know she thinks I don't listen to her but, I really do listen to every word that comes out from her lips.  
  
Noon came and as she had said, she went out with some friends. I went over to the window and watched until she was all the way out of sight. Then I went to the kitchen and retrieved the cookie jar that was on top of the refrigerator. I took the lid off and pulled out a little black box. I popped back the lid of the box and inside layed a diamond ring. An engagement ring. I was going to ask Relena to marry me. And her being out of the house was perfect. It gave me enough time to create a candle lit dinner. She said she loved it when I was romantic with her. And I loved to see her eyes light up when she's happy.  
  
I placed the ring back inside the jar and put the jar back where I had gotten it. Then I went into the living room and sat on the couch, thinking about how I was going to ask her. I've never felt this way about anyone, except towards Duo. And maybe I did love Duo more than I love Relena. Maybe. All I can say, is that when I received the news that Duo had died my life seemed to end right then and there, that is, until Relena again came to me. She gave me the feeling of completion that I had felt from Duo. She made me feel loved again. She made me feel needed for something other than war.  
  
My thoughts vanished away when I relized someone just rang the doorbell. I got up from the couch and made my way to the door. Not bothering to look through the peep hole in the door, I opened it to a smiling man with a long braid of chestnut hair.  
  
"D-Duo?"  
  
TBC  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's Notes- Ok.... I have a couple of ideas on how I can end this fic later on. It all depends on whether or not I want to get Heero with Relena or Heero with Duo. So I'll think about it really hard and I'll make sure not to make my decision at any weird time in the morning. And please review because if you say some things, they might help me to choose what I want to do. 


	2. First visit

Disclaimer- I dont own gundam wing. Not a single part.  
  
Warnings- Um... lets see. Well there's a 1xR paring and a 1x2 pairing.  
  
Author's Notes- Ok, I have thought about who I'm gonna get Heero with and I think I do know the answer. So... anyways this is chapter 2.  
  
  
Back From the Dead  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Duo?"  
  
It couldn't have been Duo. Duo was dead.  
  
"Wow Heero, you look really surprised to see me. Did ya miss me?" He flung at me and wrapped his arms around me. "I've missed you so much."  
  
"Duo..." Duo's dead. It can't be Duo. "Duo, you're dead....."  
  
"Nope. I'm as alive as can be and I'm so happy to see you again."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I was just badly injured. Can I come in?"  
  
I moved out of his way and he walked past me straight to the couch.  
  
"Nice place ya got here Heero. You must be loaded."  
  
"Hn." I made my way over to the couch and sat down next to him.  
  
"So do you live by yourself?"  
  
"No, I live with Relena now."  
  
"Relena!?"  
  
I nodded in response. I thought it was a little humorous how they despised each other.  
  
"Ya know Heero, you're not a very easy person to find."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hey Heero."  
  
I turned my head to look at him. His face was only a few centimeters away. I wasn't paying much attention to what was going on, I was more concerned about how fast my heart was beating. I felt a feeling that I haven't felt in a long time when he pushed his lips up against mine and his tongue found its way into my mouth. It was a feeling that I could only get from Duo.  
  
He pushed me so I was laying down on the couch with him on top of me, never breaking the kiss. I felt his hands move down and he began to pull out my green tank top which was tucked into my spandex. He pulled my shirt off and sat up on me looking down. Then he smiled and went down for my neck. This seemed to be the opposite way with Relena. She was always on the bottom.....  
  
Relena.  
  
I couldn't do this. "Duo.... stop." I didn't want him to but, I couldn't do this. Not if it would hurt Relena and I knew it would.  
  
"What?" He sat back up on me.  
  
I looked up at him a little afraid that he might be hurt but to my surprise he just smiled back at me.  
  
"Well, I guess this does make sense. I mean I was supposedly dead for a year, I guess this would be moving a little faster than it should, ne?" He leaned back down and kissed my noes, than he sat up and got off me.  
  
I sat back up and retrieved my shirt which Duo had flung nearly half way across the room. I put it back on and tucked it in.  
  
"So...." He stood up and walked to the door. "I'll come back tomorrow at the same time, ok?"  
  
I nodded and walked over to him. Then he pressed his lips to mine again.  
  
"Bye Heero."  
  
He opened the door and walked out.  
  
"See ya tomorrow."  
  
The ends of my lips curled up to form a small smile. Then I shut the door and went back to sit on the couch.  
  
~  
  
I was still sitting on the couch when Relena came home. I hadn't made dinner like I planed, instead I sat on the couch and thought about Duo.  
  
"Hello Heero." She walked over and kissed my lips. The lips pressing against mine made me come out of my thoughts.  
  
"So how was your day Heero?"  
  
"..."  
  
She smiled and sat down next to me.  
  
"What did you do while I was out?"  
  
The question made my eyes widen a little but, it wasn't anything noticeable. Should I tell her? Duo came to visit me today. Duo's not dead like we thought. Duo's alive and Duo kissed me today. I shook my head a little. No I shouldn't tell her. She wouldn't understand. I'll tell her later, when I think she's ready to hear it.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing? You had to have done something while I was gone."  
  
"I thought...." I could see a flash of sadness through her eyes. She guessed I was thinking about Duo. She was right but I wasn't going to let her know that. "...about you."  
  
She smiled. "Do you mind if I go out tomorrow at the same time? They put in this cute little shop and..."  
  
"I don't mind." That takes away the hard planning of getting her out of the house while Duo comes over.  
  
"Alright. So what are we having for dinner?"  
  
"I'll order pizza."  
  
"Ok." She smiled and left to go upstairs.  
  
I got up and ordered the pizza. Again I ate in silence while Relena spoke of how her day was. But today I only devoted half of my mind on her, while the other half was thinking of Duo and what we would talk about tomorrow.  
  
TBC  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Author's Notes- Ok I made sure not to leave it as a cliffhanger cuz I know how much everyone hates those. So again, please review. 


End file.
